A new life: A silent Hill story
by Phantomess April
Summary: New Penname, used to be "Forensicgirl94". Continuation from the end. Rose convinces "Sharon" a.k.a. Alessa to return them to the real world. How will Alessa adjust to her real life as Sharon? How will Rose and Christopher adjust to their new daughter? PLEASE NO FLAMES
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Silent Hill**

Okay so this is my first Silent Hill Fanfiction so please no flames! 

_**Summary:**__ Continuation from the end. Rose convinces "Sharon" (a.k.a. Alessa) to return them to the real world. Though she is wary, Alessa agrees and she and Rose return to Christopher and life. How will Alessa adjust to her real life as Sharon? How will Rose and Christopher adjust to their new daughter?_

/oo/

The minute Rose entered the house with Sharon, she knew something was wrong. There were no colors, no sunlight, no Christopher. Everything was silverish white and cold. She felt Sharon let go of her hand and watched as she walked towards her bedroom.

Rose walked over to the couch and sat down numbly as she took in her surroundings. Everything looked like Silent Hill: lifeless and quiet. Suddenly something clicked inside of Rose's mind. When she awoke in the church, Dark Alessa, Christabella, and everyone else were gone. Everyone except for Dahlia, Alessa's mother.

She remembered taking Sharon's hand as they began to leave when Dahlia spoke:

/oo/ FLASHBACK /oo/

"_Why didn't she kill me like the others?" Dahlia had asked._

"_You're her mother. In the eyes of a child, mother is God," she had answered. Then she noticed something happen between Sharon and Dahlia. _

_They made eye contact. _

/oo/ END FLASHBACK /oo/

Something had registered in Dahlia's face at that moment. Recognition? Realization? Sharon's face had been emotionless. Her usual cheery brown eyes that held so much life were dead.

She should've known something wasn't right as she drove home and the fog never let up. She should've figured it out by the way Sharon was so distant.

"Mommy?" she heard a voice ask. Rose snapped out of her thoughts and saw Sharon standing in the archway of the hall.

"Yes baby?" she replied. The last word left a bitter taste in her mouth; like it didn't belong.

"Are you okay?" her voice was monotone, barely any emotion was heard within it.

"Yeah, I'm okay," but it was a lie. She was far from okay. That may have been Sharon's face, Sharon's body, and Sharon's voice, but it wasn't Sharon.

It was Alessa.

**Review! I apologize ahead of time for any errors I made in here especially grammar and punctuation wise. I've always had trouble with that. I hope you all like it so far. I am working on the next chapter and probably will update over the weekend or whenever I can. Until next time read and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Silent Hill in any way  
><strong>

_**Chapter 2**_

/oo/

_(Two weeks later…)_

Life in Silent Hill had proven to be a difficult thing. For example, Rose never knew what time or even what day it was. Once in a while if she became too curious, she would ask Alessa who always seemed to know the answer. The siren often sounded throughout the town and when she mentioned it, Alessa would just say it was a force of habit from thirty years of doing so. She also wondered what ever happened to Dahlia since that day at the church. At one point she did ask Alessa who answered her by saying it was not important.

Rose felt alone here in this alternate reality. Her once loving daughter was rarely seen except for when it was time to eat and food was suddenly in the fridge or cabinets. She had to keep reminding herself though that her 'daughter' was not really Sharon. She had made that mistake a few times and Alessa would ignore her, wishing to be called by her true birth name. She missed Christopher; he would know what to do in all this. He would make her feel better about it all.

"What is on your mind mommy?" Rose snapped from her thoughts as she saw her 'daughter' enter the kitchen and take a juice from the fridge.

"I'm thinking about home," she answered.

"You are home," Alessa said in a monotone voice as she stood in front of the counter where Rose sat.

"I mean our _real_ home. Where my husband and family are," Rose said. Alessa was silent for a few moments, knowing the question that Rose desperately wanted to ask.

"I will never go back into that real world," she said in a cold voice that made Rose want to cringe.

"Times now are not like they were when you had your accident," she said.

"It wasn't an accident," the girl rebutted coldly.

"Either way, things are different. People aren't critical like Christabella and the other townspeople were. Even if someone were to tease you, adults will stop it. You'll even have a family there with me and Christopher and our family members," Rose persuaded. Alessa was silent as she drank her juice before answering.

"I will think about it," was all she said as she left the room. Rose sighed and went to the living room where she laid down on the couch. Sometimes she could smell Christopher's cologne on the pillow as if he were laying there as well in the real world.

"_I miss you Christopher,"_ Rose thought sadly as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

/oo/

_(Three days later)_

Rose looked out the window at the bleak landscape that was once a beautiful forest. Alessa had not emerged from her room in three days and she was beginning to worry for the young one's health. She had to eat something sooner or later. She turned on her heel and went into the kitchen to make a sandwich and get a glass of the juice Alessa liked so much. Walking up to the bedroom door, Rose knocked lightly.

"Shar-Alessa, I made you some lunch," she said. She had done this before and Alessa would never answer making her leave the food by the door where it was never touched. Not hearing a response, she continued, "You haven't eaten in three days and that's not a good thing."

There was still no response and Rose bent down to set the food next to the door when it opened a crack and Alessa poked her head out.

"Here," Rose said handing her the meal. Alessa silently took in then shut the door. Rose stood and went back into the kitchen to make her own lunch. She leaned on the counter where she placed her sandwich and drink. There wasn't much to eat around the house so the meals were mainly sandwiches. Just as she took a drink of her water, she saw Alessa walk into the room.

"Hi," Rose said quietly. Alessa just looked up at her as she moved in front of the counter.

"I'll do it," she said in almost a whisper.

"Do what?" Rose asked.

"Return to the real world," Rose felt her breath catch in her throat as she could see her hopes coming true.

"Alessa that's-,"

"But I do not want to be called Sharon," Alessa said cutting her off.

"I'm sorry but you are going to have to be called that, it's the name that was given to her when she was adopted," Rose said. Seeing Alessa's blank look, she thought of something else to say, "But I guess we can see what we can do."

Alessa nodded, "We will leave tomorrow, but we have to return to Silent Hill where it all began," she said as she left the room. Rose couldn't help but smile in excitement.

/oo/

_(The next day)_

Rose woke up the next morning and couldn't keep the smile from her face. As she sat up and fixed her skirt, she noticed that Alessa was seated on the couch across from her.

"Good morning," she said.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Rose asked.

"An hour or so," Alessa answered. The two left the house and got into the car. Rose turned it around and headed towards Silent Hill once more.

_(A few hours later)_

They entered the town and it was just how Rose remembered it. Ash still snowed down onto the colorless landscape.

"Where do I go now?" she asked Alessa who sat in the passenger seat. She couldn't hide the happiness in her voice. Alessa looked at her for a brief moment before looking ahead.

"Turn around and drive home," she said.

"But-,"

"Just drive," she commanded. Rose turned the car around and began to drive back to the house. Did Alessa change her mind? So lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the scenery change from a lifeless parallel universe to actual reality. When she reached the house, her breath caught as she saw that the house was the one she remembered.

"Christopher," she breathed as she all but jumped out of the car. Alessa was wary as she walked up to the house and entered right behind Rose. She looked around the house and took in her new surroundings. It had been a long time since she saw the world like this. The house was silent as the two walked into the living room.

"Hello?" Rose yelled loudly. Alessa took her hand and kept close to her side. She saw a man rush into the room. He was tall with tan skin and dirty blonde hair. She assumed this to be Christopher.

"Thought I'd never see you two again," he said happily. Rose ran up to hug him while Alessa hung back.

"Sharon? Are you okay?" he asked. Alessa looked at Rose who seemed to be trying to find something to say.

"We were in Silent Hill to try and find a cure for Sharon's nightmares," she said.

"I went to Silent Hill and found no one there," he said.

"We were there for a few days," Rose said vaguely.

"Did you find anything?" he asked, changing the subject.

"We found Sharon's real name," Rose said causing Alessa's head to snap up and look at Rose.

"And what is that?" he ask.

"Alessa," Rose replied.

**Review! Okay so as much as I wanted to keep her name 'Sharon', something told me to have them call her 'Alessa' but there will be some mistakes because they are use to her old name. Until next time, read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Silent Hill**

**AN: Forgive any possible OOCness in this story it's hard to keep everyone in character :-S**

_**Chapter Three**_

Alessa sat in her new bedroom that was originally Sharon's. Everything was pink and happy. Stuffed animals were on top the bed, papers with drawings all over them and crayons lay scattered on the floor. Alessa moved in front of the papers and took out a blank piece. Taking a few crayons, she began to draw pictures of Silent Hill. Her Silent Hill; the nightmare realm that she created and took slight comfort in knowing she had control there.

She could hear Rose and Christopher in the living room talking about school. She didn't want to go back to a school, not after all that had happened at Midwich. She could still hear the students calling her a witch and feel them throwing things at her. The thought made her drawing become more aggressive as she scribbled colors everywhere, creating an image from her head. So lost in her anger, she did not hear Rose enter the room.

"Sharon- I mean Alessa, it's getting late, you should get ready for bed," she said calmly. She noticed Alessa's frenzied drawing and walked up behind her to see what she was doing. It was a picture of Silent Hill's Midwich School. Grey children were littered everywhere and Pyramid head stood on the school steps holding one of them by the throat. Though everything was made in scribbles, Rose knew exactly what it was.

"I'm not going to a school," was all Alessa said, not bothering to look up.

"You have to go to school. Sharon went and people are going to wonder why she suddenly stopped," Rose tried to reason.

"Let them wonder," she replied.

"It won't be like Midwich Alessa, you're going tomorrow and that's that. Now you should get ready for school. Sharon's pajamas are in the dresser drawer over there," Rose said pointing her in the right direction. She ruffled Alessa's hair like she would do to Sharon sometimes, "Good night," she said as she left the room.

Alessa opened the drawer and looked at the night clothes inside. She pulled out a baby blue pajama set and was about to change into them when Rose re-entered the room.

"I almost forgot, Alessa, you should get a shower tonight. Come on, I'll show you to the bathroom," she said as she took the girl's hand and led her out of the room.

/oo/

Alessa walked back into the room in a fluffy blue robe and a towel around her wet hair. Everything felt new to her again, it had been so long since she did such everyday things that she felt out of place. She changed into the pajamas she had left on the bed and pushed the stuffed animals off the bed.

'_How did that girl sleep with so much stuff on the bed?'_ she thought as she pulled the blanket over herself. She looked around the dark room in thought. She missed her darker half that used to stalk around her bed when she wasn't exploring Silent Hill. She also missed Lisa who would cry all the time and sit at the desk by her bed. She missed the company.

/oo/

_(The next morning)_

She didn't know how or when she fell asleep, but when Alessa opened her eyes, the sunlight was blinding. She put and arm over her face to block the light. She had spent so many years in darkness that the bright like hurt her eyes.

"Good morning Alessa," Rose said as she continued to open the curtains. She didn't answer as she stood from the bed, "There are clothes in the closet behind you. After you change you can come and eat breakfast then you can brush your teeth and hair and we'll be off to school," Rose continued as she left the room.

Alessa took her time changing into a pair of jeans and a purple T-shirt, hoping that she would run late enough and wouldn't have to go to school. She stood in front of the vanity in her room and brushed the knots out of her hair, not even wincing whenever she hit a painful one. The smell of something delicious entered the room causing Alessa to follow it out of curiosity. It led her to the kitchen where she saw breakfast at the table along with Christopher reading the paper and Rose at the counter making her own breakfast.

"Good morning Sharon," Christopher said. Alessa didn't answer as she sat at the table. Rose threw her husband a look, pointing out his mistake, "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot that your name is now Alessa," he said, correcting himself. Alessa just pushed her food around on her plate. Rose sat down beside her and began to eat.

"Eat up, you'll need your energy," she said encouragingly.

"I'm not hungry," Alessa said as she stood and made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Is she feeling okay? She's acting like a different person," Christopher said to Rose.

"She's fine, there was just a lot she had to take in on our trip and not all children are excited about returning to school after being gone for so long," Rose said casually.

/oo/

Alessa entered the living room and Rose handed her a pink backpack. It took her a few moments to get use to the weight of it before she pulled it onto her shoulders and took the binder Rose handed her.

"Are you ready?" Rose asked as they left the house and got into the van. Alessa didn't answer as she looked out the window thinking about what the day held.

**Review! I'm sorry for the long wait. Writer's block is killer lolz. Anyway next chapter is Alessa's first day at school and who knows what can happen. If you have any ideas on what can happen PM me or review it and I'll look it over to see if it will work . Until next time, read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Silent Hill**

_**Chapter Four**_

When the van pulled in front of the school, Alessa remained where she was, taking in her new surroundings. The colors on the brick building were bright and the children ran around playfully and laughing as they entered the building. She thought back to Midwich when the kids would laugh, but it was always towards her.

"I'll be here at three to get you," Rose said as she unlocked the doors to the van. Alessa cautiously grabbed her backpack and binder as she slipped off of her seat.

"Everything will be fine Alessa, things have changed over the last thirty years. Plus Sharon had quite a few friends here so you won't be alone," she said as Alessa continued to glare at the students passing by.

"Will they call me by her name?" she asked. Rose sighed.

"Yes they will. Be nice," Rose said simply. Alessa stepped onto the sidewalk and took a glance back at Rose. When she gave her an encouraging smile, Alessa took a deep breath and walked towards the school. She heard a car drive off and turned to see Rose gone.

"Sharon! Over here!" a cheerful voice shouted. She turned and saw a girl running over to her. She had curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled happily as she made it to Alessa and gave her a hug. Alessa was taken aback by this, no one ever made contact with her at Midwich unless she was about to get hurt. Well except for a girl named Christina, she was nice to her and wanted to be friends. But Christina moved away a few months before Colin and the burning because her father had gotten a job in the city.

"Hi!" Alessa said cheerfully, putting on a huge smile. She had no idea who this was but apparently she was a friend of Sharon. She could play her role until Rose straightened things out such changing 'Sharon' to her real name.

"Where have you been? You haven't been in school for the last few days. Were you sick?" the girl asked.

"Mommy took me on a trip," she answered in a sweet voice. She tried to think hard in hopes of having some clue as to what this girl's name was.

"That sounds like fun! Where did she take you?" the girl chirped happily. Alessa was at a loss for words. She remembered hearing Christopher say how Silent Hill was now a ghost town and no one was allowed in. Why was she suddenly having such a tough time thinking of an excuse?

"Sarah, let Sharon breath. She can tell us about it at lunch but now we have to go to class," a brunette girl said as she walked up. Alessa made a quick mental note that the blonde girl was Sarah, but now who was this girl?

"Fine," Sarah huffed as the three walked into the building. Alessa pushed through the crowds of kids to follow the girls to the classroom. When she saw Sarah go into one room, she followed only to have Sarah stop her.

"Sharon, where are you going? You're not in this class," she said. Alessa opened her mouth and closed it a few times, not sure how to respond, "Remember? You have your first class with Cynthia," Sarah continued.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Alessa said as she tried to think who Cynthia was. Then the brunette came to mind. She looked around and saw her enter another room. Alessa quickly entered the room and took a seat at the desk with her name on it. The classroom was different from the ones at Midwich. The walls had pictures of artwork and papers up and everything was bright. She noticed Cynthia sit beside her.

"There's a lot you have to catch up on," she said to Alessa. She was about to answer when she heard laughter behind her. Alessa turned and noticed a group of girls laughing by a desk. The one girl that stood out had long red hair and freckles. She was dressed in a pink dress and seemed friendly; that was until she noticed Alessa looking at her.

"What are _you_ looking at?" she asked annoyed. Alessa immediately turned back around, thinking about how that was how the girls at Midwich treated her. She felt a little anger build up in her chest but she had to remember that this was Sharon; she couldn't get angry like she was used too.

"Sharon, why are you looking at Alison? You know she doesn't like you," Cynthia said.

"Why?" Alessa asked, forgetting the fact that Sharon would have known the reason.

"Are you feeling okay Sharon? You aren't acting like yourself," Cynthia asked suspiciously. Alessa felt her breath catch as she thought of something to say.

"I'm feeling fine, I guess I'm having a bad day," she said with a smile.

"Well it is your first day back to school," Cynthia replied as the bell rang and the teacher stood.

"We have a new student today class! I would like you to meet Alyssa Smith," she said. Alessa's head looked up. The girl's name was very similar to her own. She had curly, light brown hair that reached her shoulders and green eyes. She gave a shy smile and waved. Then she moved to the back of the room to take her seat. Alessa watched her for a few moments before turning her attention to the teacher.

/oo/

(lunch/recess)

Alessa sat at a table away from the playground and began to eat the lunch Rose had made her. She thought of the very short time she spent in the DaSilva home. Christopher was oblivious to the fact she wasn't Sharon so Alessa didn't think much of that subject. She then thought of Rose. Her fear seemed to begin to disappear and she was falling back into a mother role which she found odd. If she was in Rose's shoes, she would be very nervous about the fact that her daughter was now a different person…literally. Then again, after all she had to face in Silent Hill, this could be considered nothing.

"Sharon, what are you doing over here all alone?" Sarah asked, breaking Alessa from her thoughts. Cynthia and Sarah both sat down and took out their lunches.

"So where did you mommy take you?" Cynthia asked as Sarah leaned in curiously. Alessa was about to answer with some story she had been making up throughout the day when they heard laughing…and crying?

The three girls turned and saw Alison and her friends laughing and the new girl Alyssa was on the ground crying. Alessa stood up and walked over curiously with Cynthia and Sarah following.

"Why is she crying?" Alessa asked only to have Alison turn towards her angrily.

"I told you before, stay away from me!" she yelled angrily and shoved Alessa to the ground…

**Uh-oh what's going to happen now that Alison has shoved Alessa who already is angry? Until next time read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Silent Hill**

_**Chapter Five**_

Alessa felt the air leave her body as she fell onto the grass. She groaned and sat up on her elbows, feeling shock and anger boil inside of her. How dare this girl shove her to the ground! This was just like Midwich all over again! What would Sharon do in this situation? Would she cry? Would she just stand and walk away? Or would she argue and help Alyssa?

The sound of Alison's laughter caused Alessa to forget her options as she quickly stood and shoved Alison back, causing her to fall on her back. Collective gasps were heard by the small crowd that began to form. By the looks on Cynthia and Sarah's faces, Alessa figured that Sharon wouldn't act this way, but at the moment she didn't care. Alison let out a noise of shock as she continued to sit on the ground. Alessa took a step forward when a teacher came up to them after noticing the students gather.

"What is going on here?" she demanded. Alessa saw Alison look at her and give a small smile before bursting out in fake tears.

"Sharon pushed me!" she said through her 'crying'. Alessa's eyes widened.

"She pushed me first!" she argued. She began to feel like she was nine again and arguing with Christabella that she didn't cause a fight.

"She did! Sharon just wanted to know why Alyssa was crying," Sarah spoke up and Cynthia nodded. The teacher turned to Alyssa who was no longer crying but was still on the ground.

"Alyssa is this true?" she asked.

"Yes, Alison pushed me because I bumped into her," Alyssa answered in a small voice. The teacher nodded.

"Very well, Sharon and Alison come with me," she said as she directed the girls into the school building as the other students dispersed to go play. Alison pouted and glared at Alessa who in turn glared back. She still felt the anger from earlier built up inside of her. So lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed they were in the principal's office until he spoke to Alison.

"Alison, why did you push Sharon?" he asked. Alessa sat there confused. Why were they taken to the office? All they did was push each other.

Alison didn't answer but instead crossed her arms and averted her gaze. The principal turned to Alessa.

"Sharon, what do you have to say?" he asked. Alessa didn't want to answer but knew she had to unless she wanted to get in more trouble.

"Alyssa was on the ground crying and when I asked why, Alison yelled at me then pushed me," she said. She tried her best to act like Sharon so not to raise suspicion but something told her that her actions so far were not working in her favor. She leaned back in the chair as she listened to the principal talk to Alison.

/oo/

(3:00pm)

The rest of the day was uneventful when the bell finally rang signaling that the school day had ended. Alessa still felt upset as she walked to Rose's van. She wordlessly got in and looked out the window as Rose drove towards the house.

"How was school?" Rose asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I want to return to Silent Hill," she answered simply.

"Does that have to do with your incident with Alison? Your principal called," Rose said. Alessa didn't answer, just watched the trees pass by out the window.

"Alessa, you must control your anger," Rose continued.

"I do control my anger. If I didn't, you would hear the siren and that girl would be dealing with my monsters," Alessa bit out before falling back into silence. Rose sighed and continued to drive, dropping the subject.

/oo/

(Da Silva Home- 7:45pm)

Alessa sat on the floor in her pajamas, furiously scribbling with crayons onto the paper, making a picture of what her new school would look like in her Silent Hill. She had been drawing all day since she got home. It didn't take long to finish her homework which left her to her own thoughts for a while. There was a knock on her door and Rose entered.

"Alessa it's close to your bedtime, so get cleaned up," she said as she walked up to the young girl.

"I will," she answered and set her new drawing on the nightstand. Rose picked it up and looked at it.

"Tomorrow you have art class so please refrain from drawing such…graphic pictures," she said.

"Why? I thought art was about expressing yourself?" Alessa replied emotionlessly, walking over and taking the drawing from her 'mother'.

"Don't get smart young lady," Rose said firmly.

"Technically, I'm older than you," she said as she got into bed and fixed the blankets to her liking. Rose glared before regaining her wits and responding.

"Please Alessa, just don't draw such things in art class," she said walking towards the door.

"Very well, I'll draw unicorns and rainbows along with sunshine," Alessa feigned sweetness as she leaned back into the pillows. Rose faltered in her step before turning out the light and closing the door, leaving Alessa in darkness.

'_She has to learn that I'm not Sharon. Everyone else will learn that too soon,'_ she thought before closing her eyes.

**Review! Sorry it took so long to update. Okay so next chapter is Alessa's second day of school as well as her first day of art class. DO you think she'll draw pretty rainbows and sunshine? Until next time read and review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Silent Hill**

**Author's note: I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the best but I'm just getting over being sick so I'm still off my game a little lol. So again, sorry if this chapter isn't the best.**

_**Chapter Six**_

_Italics_- Alessa thinking

_**Bold Italics underlined**_**-**Dark Alessa speaking

When morning came, Rose was wary about letting Alessa go to school in fear of what she may do in her art class. She couldn't shake the feeling that Alessa was up to something. She knew that it wasn't Sharon even if it looked like her but she couldn't let go of that little girl she raised for nine years.

Alessa had seemed annoyed the night before about the fact that she felt she was being forced to act like Sharon and in a way she was. At school, everyone was expecting the same old Sharon, not a girl who was giving herself a second chance at a childhood and life. This made Rose fear that Alessa was going to do something to make people realize that she was not who they thought she was.

She sat in the kitchen looking at the clock, debating to go wake Alessa for school. Just as she stood to get a cup of coffee, a loud noise filled the house; an all too familiar sound that made her stomach drop.

The siren.

Rose ran to Alessa's room where the siren sound nearly deafened her but found that the girl was still asleep in bed. Was she dreaming? Did she still have the powers she possessed in Silent Hill? The siren then died down as Alessa stirred and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning mommy," she said leaning back on the pillows. She seemed to be in a good mood.

"Morning," Rose replied confused.

"Is something the matter Rose?" she asked as she stood and stretched.

"No, no everything is fine. Did you sleep well?" she asked. Alessa didn't miss the uneasiness in Rose's voice.

"I slept well thank you. I dreamt of Silent Hill, my dark self, and even the siren," she answered as she got her clothes out for the day.

"Oh, well be ready soon, I let you sleep longer than usual so we're running a little late," Rose said as she quickly left the room.

Alessa didn't have to ask Rose why she was so uneasy that day. She could tell by the look on her face when she mentioned the siren that she had not only dreamt it but she had also unleashed it. It seemed she had some abilities left over from Silent Hill. The thought made her smile mischievously as she prepared for her day.

/oo/

Alessa slipped out of the van as Rose pulled up in front of the school. She was feeling excited for her art class today and that didn't go unnoticed by Rose.

"Behave Alessa," she said in a firm voice but the girl was not fazed. She didn't answer as she heard Rose drive away as Cynthia and Sarah made their way up to her.

"Hi Sharon!" Sarah chirped happily. Alessa forced a sweet smile like she had the day before.

"Hi Sarah, Cynthia," she replied. She gave herself a mental praise at remembering the girls' names. She listened to the two talk about the homework as they walked through the hallway. Alessa made sure to stay close to Cynthia so she went to the right room this time.

They stood by the homeroom Cynthia and she went to as they continued to talk. Alessa was feeling herself relax when something or someone shoved into her shoulder as they walked by. She noticed Alison pass and turn to glare at her before entering the room. Alessa felt her resentment return as the bell rang and everyone made their way to class.

She took a seat at her desk and looked around the room. Her eyes fell on Alyssa who smiled and waved at her happily. Alessa couldn't hide a real smile as she waved back and turned towards the front of the room.

/oo/

(Art Class)

The day was uneventful, not even lunch was interesting. Alison kept her distance from Alessa and she had no complaints not wishing to deal with that girl. When art class came around, Alessa was surprised by how many students were Sharon's friends. She kept up a good façade, making up a story of her trip Rose took her on as they all asked her questions.

"Okay everyone, today your assignment is to draw a place where you feel comfortable, it could be your house, or a park, or even your imagination," the teacher explained. As everyone began to paint, Alessa thought of what to draw. Sharon probably would have drawn her house with Rose and Christopher, or maybe a place with a rainbow and unicorn. She thought of doing something happy, to keep the image of Sharon there but then again, she wasn't Sharon. She didn't feel at home in those places. She felt truly powerful in one place.

Before she could think about it, Alessa was drawing her old room in the hospital basement in the top space of her paper. Next to that, she began to draw Midwich as it looked in Silent Hill's decay. She drew Pyramid head under that picture in the graveyard in front of the church which she painted it in ruins.

When Alessa leaned back and looked at her work, she saw that she had drawn a collage of places in her Silent Hill. She took another piece of paper and tried to draw something Sharon would but she found it quite challenging. She finished it and set it aside to dry. This wasn't what she was going to show the teacher, but it was what she was going to show Rose afterschool.

"Sharon, what is this you painted?" the teacher asked, picking up the painting and looking at it. Alessa could tell that she was trying to sound impressed by her talent but Alessa could tell that she was a little disturbed by it.

"Just something that I created in my mind," she answered in a sweet voice and smile. The teacher nodded and set the painting back down as she went to look at the other students' paintings.

"I think it's interesting," a voice behind her said. Alessa turned and saw Alyssa looking at it, holding her own painting in her hand.

"Thank you," she answered as she looked at Alyssa's painting. It was a forest with a tire swing on one tree's thick branch.

"There were woods behind my old house and I found that tire swing on one of the trees when I was exploring. I loved playing there," Alyssa explained, noticing Alessa looking at it.

"Oh," was all she said as she took her dark painting and began to leave it on one of the tables.

"What made you think of drawing such pictures," Alyssa asked. Alessa was thrown off by the question and turned back to the girl.

"Just something I thought of," she said as she packed up her bag and left the room as the bell rang. She walked out front of the school with Sarah, Cynthia, and Alyssa. They stood under a large tree when Alison came up and shoved Alessa.

"You got me in trouble yesterday," she said angrily as Alessa stood and brushed herself off calmly.

"I didn't get you in trouble. You got yourself into trouble," She said. She thought of this morning when she discovered she still had the power of Silent Hill. Maybe…

"Yes you did!" Alison said as she pushed her again causing Alessa to stumble but quickly regain footing.

"Stop it," she said a little more dangerously than she meant to.

"Why?" Alison asked as she gave another little shove.

'_She's just like the little girls from Midwich,' _Alessa thought angrily.

'_**Maybe it's time to show her that you're not Sharon,"**_ a voice said in her head. Alessa recognized the voice.

'_My dark self,'_ Alessa thought.

'_**Just because we have merged does not mean I am gone,'**_ the dark Alessa said. Alessa gave a small smile.

"What's so funny?" Alison asked angry. But she was cut off by a loud, deafening siren. Everyone covered their ears except for Alessa who just stood there looking at all the kids' reactions. She didn't want to be pushed around like she was at Midwich. The thought of this girl being mean to Sharon also made her angry.

"Sharon!" a voice shouted over the siren, but Alessa didn't answer. She kept hearing the voice screaming for Sharon but she blocked it out as she looked at the school, wondering what it would look decayed in reality.

"Alessa!" the sound of her true name made Alessa turn to see Rose by the van, angry and also looking frightened. The siren immediately stopped, leaving everything in silence. Rose walked over and took her hand.

"What was that?" Sarah asked as she uncovered her ears.

"I don't know," Alessa answered as she grabbed her bag and paintings as Rose led her to the van. But there was one more thing she now knew; Rose had called her 'Alessa' not 'Sharon' and everyone heard. They knew she wasn't Sharon, at least not the old Sharon.

The ride home was silent and Alessa knew that Rose would be angry but she didn't care. She felt her plan coming to life. The old Sharon was leaving and Alessa was taking her place as her true self.

**Again sorry if this isn't the best chapter cause I'm still a little sick. This is probably the longest chapter so far! Yay! Next chapter I have no clue what Im going to do so any ideas feel free to review or Pm me. Until next time, read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Silent Hill**

**Sorry! I was sick then school and life got in the way! Ugh! Well I'm back now and can finally update! :-D.**

_**Chapter Seven**_

The car ride home was silent as Alessa watched out the window. She knew that no matter how much Rose feared her powers, she would be in trouble when they got to the house. When Rose parked, Alessa grabbed her bag and calmly walked into the house with Rose right behind her.

"What were you thinking Alessa?" Rose demanded. Alessa set her bag on the nearby couch and sat down.

"I lost my temper, I always had a wicked one," she answered. Rose sighed and put a hand to her forehead.

"You know I was told you were a well behaved child all those years ago," she said.

"Things change," Alessa said as the door opened to reveal Christopher.

"What are you doing home so early?" Rose asked.

"I finished my work sooner than I thought. Did you hear that siren not too long ago? I thought it was going to deafen me," he said as she took off his coat and sat on the couch beside Alessa, who began to feel a little uncomfortable.

"There must've been a fire somewhere," Rose said smoothly as she sat down on the other couch across from him. She let the conversation between her and Alessa drop for now. Alessa stood and began to make her way to her room.

"Hey where are you going Sharon? Come and sit with us for a while," Christopher said oblivious to the sudden tension coming from his 'daughter'. As much as she didn't want to, Alessa noticed Rose's encouraging gaze at her to keep some kind of normalcy. She walked back over to the couch and sat at the very end away from Christopher.

"It's Alessa now Christopher," Rose said calmly. She noticed Alessa's discomfort and felt sympathy for her. She knew that she wasn't used to having a father or father figure of any kind. Maybe it was time she got used to having Christopher around. Before she could say anything though, he was already talking.

"Alessa, that's going to take a while to get used too. Anyway it's Friday, our movie night, do you want to see that new princess movie that just came out?" he asked.

"Why don't you two go down to the movie store and rent something. You guys haven't spent any time together since we got back," Rose suggested. Alessa bit her tongue as she looked over at Rose. She didn't want to go out with Christopher, she didn't even want to be in the same room as him, but she had to remember that he was Sharon's father and sooner or later they would have to spend some time together.

"Ok then, we'll go after dinner," he said as he stood and walked out of the room. Rose turned to Alessa.

"You can't avoid him forever. He and Sharon were almost inseparable," she said. Alessa remained emotionless as she stood and grabbed her bag, "We'll talk about your temper and the incident later," Rose continued as Alessa went into her room to start her homework.

/oo/

(After dinner)

Alessa slipped her jacket on as Rose and Christopher talked about what movies they should rent. Finally Christopher put on his own coat and they left. The car ride was silent as Alessa stared out the window like usual. Christopher was the one who broke the silence.

"So what movie do you want to see?" he asked. Alessa looked over at him for a moment then looked back out the window.

"I don't know," she replied. She wasn't lying; she didn't know what movies there were out now. The last time she had seen a movie was over thirty years ago.

"You know you've been acting different since you and your mother got back. Did something happen in Silent Hill?" he asked, his voice holding some concern and confusion.

'_You have no idea,'_ Alessa thought to herself as she shook her head,

"Nope, mommy and I had an interesting trip," she answered. Christopher seemed to have accepted that answer for now as they continued to the store in silence. When they had arrived, Alessa walked over to the section labeled **'HORROR'** and began to look at the movies that rested on the shelves.

"Horror movies? I thought you hated this stuff because it gave you nightmares?" Christopher asked as he walked up behind her. Alessa just shrugged and continued looking at movies that were both old and new. She would pick one up, read it, then place it back down and continue looking. Christopher had walked away to look at the other selections, leaving Alessa alone with her thoughts and her darker half who seemed to have become a secret companion once again.

'_**So that's Christopher,'**_ Dark Alessa mused.

'_He's okay, I rather not be here with him,'_ Alessa replied.

'_**So why are you?'**_

'_It seems Sharon and Christopher did this every Friday,'_ Alessa said as she picked up another movie and read it. She slipped it under arm and walked over to the younger movies for children, she might as well choose something Sharon would like so Christopher didn't get too suspicious. She found a princess movie that seemed suitable and walked over to Christopher and handed him the movies.

"_The Grudge_? Are you sure this won't be too scary for you?" he asked, uncertain.

"It sounds interesting to me," she replied innocently. He shrugged and went to the counter to rent the movies.

/oo/

(Da Silva home)

Rose set out snacks on the coffee table and waited for Alessa and Christopher to get back. She thought of earlier that day when Alessa had set of the siren outside of the school. How did she still have her powers? She was supposed to start her life anew but instead just gave herself a new body and resumed her old habits. She would say something but anything she told that girl seemed to go in one ear and out the other.

She was brought from her thoughts when she heard the door open to reveal Christopher and an emotionless Alessa. The two sat down as Rose looked at the movies and wasn't really surprised to find that Alessa had picked out a horror movie.

"Which one do you wanna watch first?" she asked and sure enough Alessa chose _The Grudge_.

'_**Didn't you not like horror movies as a child yourself?'**_ she heard her darker half ask.

'_I did but nothing can really scare me now,'_ she answered as she sat between Rose and Christopher as the movie began.

/oo/

(Two movies later)

Alessa walked into her bedroom and changed into her night clothes. After watching the horror movie, they watched the princess movie she had chosen. Now she was getting ready for bed and Rose and Christopher would watch their movies. After changing she began to pull all the stuffed animals off the bed.

"Hey, you still up?" Christopher asked as he opened the door. He walked over and helped her pull back the covers and lifted her onto the bed.

"Thanks," Alessa said a little uneasy.

"What do you want to do tomorrow when I get off from work? I think your mother has something planned for you," he asked. Alessa just shrugged as she pulled the covers over herself and got comfortable.

"We can always figure it out tomorrow. Goodnight sweetheart," Christopher said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead and turned out the light before leaving the room. Alessa stared at the ceiling until she felt drowsy. Christopher did seem like a nice guy, maybe she could get used to him over time.

**Terrible chapter I know, I'm sorry. The Grudge was the first movie that came to mind so I put it in there, I do not own it. I need some new ideas so feel free to suggest something I will totally see if it works! Until next time read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Silent Hill**

_**Chapter Eight**_

**AN: I'm alive! School got in the way and then I started another Fanfiction and got caught up in that. I'm sorry but now I'm back! On to Silent Hill!**

/oo/

Alessa awoke to the blinding light of the sun coming through her window the next morning. She sat up and rubbed her sore neck just as she began to sneeze violently.

"What's going on now?" Alessa asked herself as she continued to sneeze. When she finally calmed herself down, she left her room and made her way into the kitchen where Rose was placing scrambled eggs onto a plate.

"Morning," Rose said. Alessa only could let out a groan feeling as if all her energy was gone.

"What's wrong with me?" she moaned. Rose walked over and felt her forehead.

"You don't have a fever but your eyes are red and you sound stuffed up. Sharon had bad allergies, I wouldn't be surprised if you have them now, especially since it's spring," Rose explained as she walked out of the room for a few minutes. When she returned, she had a medicine bottle in her hand and got a spoon, "Here, drink this," she said.

Alessa looked at her warily, she never like medicine even back before the fire. Dahlia would have to practically force it into her mouth. She felt a dull ache in her chest for a few moments as she thought of Dahlia. Why would she feel that way? She shouldn't have any of these feelings left, she had a new life…

"Alessa," Rose's firm voice brought the girl back into reality. She took a deep breath and took the medicine, only to recoil as she tasted how bitter it was. She involuntarily coughed and immediately grabbed the glass of water next to her.

"That was so foul," she rasped out.

"Just like Sharon, always dramatic when it came to taking medicine," Rose said as she ruffled the young girl's hair and left to put the medicine away. Alessa walked over to the counter and grabbed the scrambled eggs, in hopes of ridding the taste from her mouth. The bitter taste only seemed to grow but she tried to ignore it.

"Well I had planned to take you out today but if you're not feeling well than maybe you should just stay in bed," Rose said from down the hall.

"I spent 30 years confined to a bed, I think I'll be fine," she muttered to herself as she continued to eat her breakfast. Where did Rose plan to take her?

"You've been to a museum before, haven't you?" Rose asked as she re-entered the room.

"Of course I have," Alessa said. Again, she felt a dull ache in her chest as she thought of when Dahlia had taken her to a museum once. It was really interesting and they had a lot of fun together. She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. She had to stop thinking like this.

"Well I figured we would go there today then just walk around. You've never been outside the house except for school and when you and Christopher got the movies," she explained.

"I guess," Alessa said quietly. She finished her breakfast and walked back into her bedroom and looked for clothes to wear.

"_**Are you okay Alessa?"**_ she heard her dark half ask.

"_I'm fine, just allergies," _she answered.

"_**I mean that you've been feeling something in your chest lately haven't you?"**_

"_Anytime Rose does or says something I think back to Dahlia and I all those years ago. I shouldn't be feeling this way,"_ Alessa said.

"_**As much as I hate to say it, I think you're beginning to miss your mother."**_

"_No, Rose is my mother now,"_

"_**But Dahlia is your real mother,"**_ With that, the dark spirit left Alessa to her own thoughts. Did she miss Dahlia? She couldn't though, why would she miss her? Sure, she was her true mother but she also allowed Christabella and her followers to burn her alive didn't she? Then again, she did get help to come and take her to the hospital as quick as possible. But she never came to visit. Only once did she come and leave a vase of flowers but she never returned and the flowers soon died. Alessa felt her head begin to hurt as her thoughts were running in circles.

Once she finished changing, Alessa went to brush her hair and teeth. She met Rose in the kitchen and the two left for the museum

/oo/

After the museum trip, Rose and Alessa began to drive to different stores looking at clothes and toys. Alessa had to admit that she did have fun at the museum, she even smiled and laughed a few times. The one exhibit that really caught her interest was Ancient Egypt. She loved to look at the mummies and hieroglyphics.

"So are you enjoying yourself?" Rose asked as they left another store.

"I am," she answered, "Where are we going now?"

"Well I figured we can go get lunch then we will go home," Rose said. The two sat in silence as they pulled up to a café.

"This was Sharon's favorite place, I think you will like it," Rose said as the two went to get a seat. Alessa looked at the menu and felt her stomach growl as she read about the delicious foods.

"What can I get you girls?" a waitress asked with a friendly smile.

"I'll have a coffee and a salad," Rose answered.

"Lemonade and a piece of apple pie," Alessa said. The waitress nodded and walked off to get orders.

"Apple Pie, Sharon's favorite. I'm still shocked about how much you two are alike when you're both totally different," Rose mussed.

"Technically Sharon is a part of me; my good side. It's only natural that we share commonalities," she replied.

"Well then, you'd love my mother's apple pie. She always brings some when she visits on the holidays. She never told me what her secret ingredient is but whatever it is, everyone loves it," Rose continued.

"Dahlia would make delicious pies. On my birthday she would make half of an apple pie which was my favorite and half of a pumpkin which was hers. Then put them together to look like their one pie. It was very tasty," Alessa said. She didn't know why she had voiced that but it was one of the few memories she had cherished after the fire. She looked over at Rose who had a sympathetic look on her face.

"Do you miss her?" she asked.

"No, why would I?" Alessa snapped.

"Because she's your mother and by how defensive you just got, I would take that as a yes," Rose said with a small smile, "It's okay to miss her you know."

"I don't," she argued. Their food came and the two ate in silence. Alessa's thoughts would wander to her old childhood before she would force herself back into reality. She should have forgotten her past when she merged with Sharon. She should have been prepared to lead a new life as a new girl, not constantly be bombarded by old thoughts. She felt like she had unfinished business back in Silent Hill but what? She killed the cult and Christabella, she got her revenge. There was nothing left.

When the two finally finished their lunches, they began to make their way home. Alessa went into her room and began to put her new outfits away.

"Everything is done in Silent Hill, why can't I just forget?" she argued with herself, oblivious to Rose in the doorway.

"You do have one unresolved thing left in Silent Hill you know," Rose said. Alessa turned to her.

"What would that be?" she asked.

"Dahlia."

"I have nothing unresolved for her," she said.

"Your resentment towards her," Rose replied. Alessa shook her head.

"I have nothing unresolved with her. She knows of my resentment and why. I know the cause of her losing her mind," she said. Rose sighed and left the room. Alessa looked at the clock. Christopher would be home soon and he said that she and him could do something together. Maybe the aquarium; she couldn't remember ever going to one even if Dahlia said she had taken her to one when she was much younger. Plus, it will help her clear her head of its troubles.

**Review! I hope you liked it! It's not my best but hopefully it works lolz. Until next time, read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Silent Hill**

_**Chapter Nine**_

**AN: I'm alive! School got in the way and then I had a medical issue that required surgery which threw me behind on everything because it took a while to recover. So now I am back! On to Silent Hill!**

Alessa awoke Monday morning with a sense of excitement about going to school. Back on Friday, Rose had called her by her true name and there was no doubt that people would ask about it. She had originally planned to fall into Sharon's shadow and become the well-behaved, sweet child she once was 30 years ago, but she couldn't let go of who she had become. She liked being the Alessa who created her own Silent Hill.

Getting ready for the day faster than she ever had, Alessa quickly walked into the kitchen where Rose and Christopher were talking.

"You're still home," she noted to Christopher as Rose set a plate on eggs on the table. She sat down and began to eat in big gulps.

"Not so fast kiddo!" Christopher laughed, "I felt bad that I had to cancel our trip to the Aquarium over the weekend because of work, so I'd thought I would take you to school today," Alessa froze in mid-bite at the last statement. Christopher was driving her to school today? Not Rose? Shooting a glance over at her new mother, Rose gave an encouraging smile and shrugged.

"But won't you be late for work?"

"I can risk one day coming in late," he said, "Plus I will even leave early to bring you home before heading back to work."

"Oh,"

"Which reminds me," Rose cut in, "I have a few errands to run this afternoon so since your father is bringing you home, you're going to be alone here for an hour or two," Alessa nodded and Rose gave a look that she knew meant:_ 'You better behave and not use any of your powers.'_

Was she afraid of Rose? No. Was she still much more powerful than Rose, despite the fact she was now in a nine year old body? Of course she was. Did she dare cross Rose who now had no fear of punishing her, no matter what she dished out? Hell no.

"I'll be good mommy," she said in a sweet voice and continued to eat her breakfast.

/oo/

A tense silence filled the car as Christopher drove and Alessa stared lifelessly out the window. Christopher would occasionally cast a quick dance at his daughter and couldn't help but feel that this wasn't the girl he had raised before the Silent Hill trip.

"So," he began, breaking the silence, "You and your mother still don't really talk about your trip, even though you've been home for a while now. How was it?"

"I can honestly say it was eventful," Alessa replied, knowing that Christopher was completely unaware of the truth behind the statement.

"What did you discover about your past besides your name?" he asked.

"We saw my birth mother," she answered. She tried to keep things short, not really wanting to continue the conversation.

"Oh? What was her name?"

"Dahlia. I would think mommy would tell you all of this," she said, curtly. It was then he remembered reading a document of a girl in Silent Hill who he had assumed was Sharon's mother; Alessa Gillespie. Her mother's name was Dahlia. But the Alessa he read about had to be at least 40 by now. Was it coincidence that Sharon shared the same birth name and resemblance to the girl? Not to mention her mother had the same exact name? There was the slim possibility of sisters, but the age gap was too large and why would a mother name both her daughters the same name? He would have to bring this up with Rose.

Alessa watched several emotions run through Christopher's face. Confusion was the main one. She sighed in relief when they pulled up to the school and she quickly grabbed her things.

"Behave," Christopher called before driving off. Alessa watched the car disappear before looking at the school. Sarah and Cynthia stood under the large tree and waved her over. She had just made her way over when Sarah began to talk.

"Did you hear that siren on Friday!" she exclaimed, "It was so loud!"

'_**How is this child so upbeat in the morning?' **_her dark half asked and Alessa had to suppress a smile.

"Yeah, mommy had to scream really loud to get my attention," she responded, waiting for them to ask about her name.

"I never heard her," Cynthia said, "The siren was so loud, I had no idea anyone was screaming," Alessa felt frustration well up inside her; finally Rose reveals her name and nobody even heard?

"We should go inside," she muttered and began to head for her homeroom. She took her usual seat and waited for the bell to ring. A few kids were scattered about, chatting happily, unaware of their classmate's inner anger.

"Do you prefer Sharon or Alessa?" Alessa jumped, never hearing the person approach. She saw Alyssa standing beside her desk.

"You heard?"

"I was standing near your mom when she shouted it,"

"I prefer Alessa, but I'm forced to be called Sharon," she explained, leaning back into her seat. Alyssa took a seat as well.

"Well I can call you Alessa if you want," she suggested.

'_**Seems like a sweet girl,'**_ her dark half cut in.

'_She does,'_ Alessa gave a small smile and nodded in agreement. Alyssa may have been the only one that knew her true name, but maybe if she called her it enough, people would catch on.

/oo/

The last class of the day seemed to move slower than usual. Alessa drummed her pencil impatiently as she watched the teacher write notes on the bored. To her, it was a useless jumble of numbers. She hated this subject and by the amount of doodles throughout Sharon's notebook, it was safe to say her good half felt the same way.

'_**I thought you enjoyed math?'**_ her dark half piped in.

'_What gave you that assumption?'_

'_**Weren't you always good with numbers?'**_

'_No.'_

"Sharon!" Alessa was knocked out of her mental conversation when the teacher called her name. By the sound of a few students giggling, the teacher must have called her a few times.

"Yes?"

"Come up and solve the problems on the bored," Alessa carefully stood up and walked to the front of the room. She had never been called to the board in this world. The last time she went up to the board, it was in Midwich and the second she turned her back, notebooks were thrown at her.

Alessa stood, staring at the white board. It was simple multiplication, seven times tables. She should know this like the back of her hand. She easily answered the first few problems, than she began to forget.

"Take your time Sharon," the teacher encouraged. Alessa tried to remember but it was all a blank. Was it possible to forget such simple math if you hadn't used it for about thirty years?

The bell rang throughout the room as everyone began to pack up their belongings. Alessa was grateful for the bell and grabbed her bag, rushing out of the room before the teacher could call her.

/oo/

Christopher was waiting outside of the school when Alessa threw her stuff in the backseat before climbing into the passenger side.

"How was school?"

"Fine," she answered, watching the kids leave the school. Alyssa walked out and made eye contact before waving and shouting her goodbye. Students turned to look at her as Christopher began to drive off, this time everyone heard Alyssa,

"Goodbye Alessa!"

**Review! Sorry if it's not the best, I'm trying to get back in the swing of things lolz. I really missed updating and am glad to finally do it again haha. I am on summer vacation so I can start working on more chapters :D**

**Until next time, read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Silent Hill**

_**Chapter Ten**_

**AN: I'm alive! School got in the way and then I never felt like writing whenever I had free time. But I am back! **

**But I am finally a highschool graduate as of June 18, 2013!**

**/oo/**

_Italics underlined- Alessa speaking to Dark Alessa_

_**Bold Underline Italics- Dark Alessa speaking**_

_(A few months later…)_

It was the second week of June and the school year had finally come to its end. Alessa sat quietly in the shade, under a nearby tree, sketching in her notebook Rose had gotten her. She had just finished drawing her old hospital room with Lisa when her friends came up to her.

"We'll miss you Alessa," Sarah said, sadly, pulling her into a tight hug. It had taken a few weeks, but eventually Alessa's friends stopped calling her Sharon. Though, the teachers insisted on not changing her name, Alessa was pleased with the progress she made.

"We will see each other in the summer," Cynthia argued, "My parents are planning that big pool party," Alessa froze at the thought; she was never the best swimmer. Once Dahlia had taken her swimming and she kept going under the water. Then again, the other children weren't exactly helping by holding her down…

"I have to ask mommy," she replied. She hated to admit it but she was beginning to like these friends of Sharon's. This was a nice life that she had once dreamed of. Now it was reality and she was feeling part of her darkness ebbing away. But, she made a vow to never stray too far.

The girls had finally parted ways when Rose pulled up in front of the school and Alessa collected her things, when Alyssa grabbed her sleeve.

"Bye Alessa," she said with a smile, showing off the huge gap where her front teeth should have been. Everyone had been jealous when Alyssa had come into school after she lost those teeth and announced the tooth fairy had left her $10.

"See you next year, Alyssa," she replied. Suddenly, Alyssa's smile faded and she began to twist the hem of her shirt in her clenched fists.

"Actually Alessa," she began and Alessa felt a sour feeling form in her stomach

"What's wrong?" she asked. Alyssa took a deep breath,

"My daddy's job is moving so we have to leave," she said. Alessa felt the air suddenly leave her chest. It was like Christina all over again! A strange emotion began to claw at her, make her throat tighten. Was it sadness?

"Well we will still see each other, right?" she asked in a small voice. Alyssa shrugged.

"I don't know," she whispered before wrapping her arms around Alessa's frame, enveloping her in a tight hug. Alessa was still a moment before returning the embrace just as tightly.

/oo/

Alessa sat on her bed staring at a blank page in her sketchbook. She kept thinking about what had happened after school; Alyssa's goodbye. It had opened old wounds she wished never existed. She could still remember Christina…

_/oo/FLASHBACK/oo/_

"_You can't leave!" Alessa had shouted as Christina emptied her locker, "Why don't you stay here with another family member?"_

"_I don't have family here Alessa," the girl said grudgingly, "Plus I would miss my mommy and daddy. The city is pretty far away,"_

"_I know, that's why you can't go!" Alessa argued, "You're my only friend," _

"_I'm sorry Lessa, you're my only friend too," Christina replied. Alessa felt like crying; with Christina at her side, school was more bearable. She had someone to go to when others picked on her. When Dahlia was pretending nothing was wrong and Silent Hill was the perfect place to live, Christina's home was always open for impromptu sleepovers. _

_What would happen with Christina gone? Would the kids harm her? Would something worse happen? _

"_We'll visit, I'm sure," Alessa was brought back into reality as Christina closed the metal door of the locker. _

"_Don't forget me," she whimpered. Christina wrapped her arms around her as the two fought not to cry._

"_As long as you promise to never forget me," she said. They let go and Christine threw her backpack over her shoulders. _

"_Bye Alessa," _

"_Bye Christina," Alessa watched her friend's blonde hair bounce back as forth as she walked away, struggling to keep the heavy backpack on her shoulder. She sniffled a few times and used her sleeves to wipe her eyes. _

"_Hey witch!" a notebook made contact with the back of Alessa's head, making her turn around and face the small group of kids that had gathered. _

"_It seems you're alone now," another kid taunted as they began to close in on her…_

_/oo/END FLASHBACK/oo/_

Alessa suddenly shook her head of the memory. She didn't want to think of what had followed after that; the teasing had gotten worse, the abuse became almost unbearable, Colin, the fire…

"Argh!" she shouted and threw her sketchbook as hard as she could across the room. The object made contact with the wall as Rose opened the door.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine!" Alessa shouted and threw herself into her pillows. She hoped that Rose would leave but instead, she heard calm footsteps walk over and take a seat on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked softly.

"Nothing,"

"You locked yourself in here as soon as we got home and you tossed your beloved sketchbook across the room in anger," she rebutted, "Did something happen at school today?"

"_**Why don't you tell her?"**_ Alessa heard her dark half ask.

"_Where have you been?"_ Alessa asked.

"_**Watching you,"**_ she answered, _**"You seem distraught over that child,"**_

"_I don't like this feeling," _

"_**You remember Christina," **_It wasn't a question.

"_Alyssa even looks a little like Christina in her eyes. It isn't fair,"_ Alessa burrowed further into the pillow as she felt Rose place a hand on her shoulder.

"Alessa," she said, her voice was firm am no-nonsense. She was demanding to be told now.

"My friend Alyssa is moving away," she said through gritted teeth, "her dad's job is moving,"

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry," she said, "Unfortunately that happens a lot nowadays,"

"It's not fair," she whined, "It shouldn't happen twice!"

"Twice?"

"There was a girl in Silent Hill I was friends with moved away because _her_ dad got a new job," Alessa explained, "Her name was Christina,"

"Did you ever talk to her again?"

"Well on account of I was set on fire two months later and turned the entire town into a purgatory, I'm going to say no, we didn't talk again," she said sarcastically. Rose was silent a few minutes before taking a deep breath.

"Well she would be maybe 39-40 now so maybe we can find her," she suggested.

"How will that help me?"

"It may give you some closure to your new friend leaving if you see your old friend?" Rose continued.

"And how do you expect we find her? Better yet, what happens when we do? Just walk up to her doorstep and say 'Hi! I'm your childhood friend from Silent Hill still in a nine year old body! Boy, did you miss a lot when you left!'?!"

"Don't be so cynical," Rose chided.

"Sorry, it's in my character,"

"You can find almost anyone through the computer these days and we don't have to go visit her. As long as there's a picture, you can see what she looks like now,"

"Fine," Alessa huffed, "It's worth a shot,"

/oo/

_(Two Hours Later) _

"Let's just give up!" Alessa growled in frustration, "We've been looking for two hours and found nothing!"

"Calm down Alessa," Rose said calmly, "Look, we've been looking up Christina Jenningson,"

"Yeah, that's her name,"

"Well, maybe she got married and her last name changed," she reasoned.

"So we're never going to find her!" Alessa muttered and turned on her heel, "I'm going back to bed,"

"Okay, wait! Wait! I found something!" Sudden hope filled in Alessa's chest as she suddenly spun and ran back to the desk Rose was at.

"What?"

"I found a Christina Mary Jenningson-Smith,"

"Yes! That was her middle name," Alessa felt excitement bubble in her, "Her name looks so long now,"

"She got married and her name was hyphenated," Rose explained, "She put her full name on her social network page; a lot of people do so they can be found easier,"

"Is there a picture?"

"Let me see," she clicked the mouse a few times, "Got it,"

Alessa looked at the picture of her once best friend. She was obviously older now but still looked every bit like the little girl she had seen 30 years ago. She had the same long, bouncy blonde hair that framed her face and showed off her forest green eyes.

Rose let herself slide off the desk chair as Alessa took her place, clicking through the various pictures. They sat there for a good few minutes before Alessa's hand suddenly froze over the mouse.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked.

"This picture," Alessa said and Rose walked closer to take a look. It was a picture of Christina that, according to the date, had been taken only a few days earlier. She was sitting on a picnic blanket with a younger girl about Alessa's age in her lap. She had light brown curly hair and the same forest green eyes as her mother. She gave a huge smile that showed off the gaps where her front teeth should have been. There was a caption beside the picture:

**Me and my daughter Alyssa  
>Picture taken by loving husband, Cameron<strong>

"Alessa?" Rose asked.

"I was friends with Alyssa all year," she said quietly, "But I never knew that her mother was Christina,"

"She must've named her daughter after you," Rose said.

"She really never forgot me," Alessa whispered, "She kept her promise," Then Rose saw something that she never thought she'd see on Alessa.

A true smile.

**Review! Okay, so I'm sorry that this chapter may stink or something. I'm trying to get back into writing this fic lolz. So bear with me!  
>Next chapter may be Fourth of July, I'm not sure but we shall see :D <strong>

**Until next time, read and review!**


End file.
